Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to novel triazolinthione derivatives, to processes for preparing these compounds, to compositions comprising these compounds, and to the use thereof as biologically active compounds, especially for control of harmful microorganisms in crop protection and in the protection of materials and as plant growth regulators.
Description of Related Art
It is already known that particular alkyl-substituted triazole derivatives can be used in crop protection as fungicides (cf. CN 1760193 A). It is also known that particular triazole derivatives can be used in several pharmaceutical indications and in crop protection as fungicides (cf. WO-A 2012/177635, WO-A 2012/177638, WO-A 2012/177603, WO-A 2012/177608, WO-A 2012/177725, WO-A 2012/177728).
Since the ecological and economic demands made on modern active ingredients, for example fungicides, are increasing constantly, for example with respect to activity spectrum, toxicity, selectivity, application rate, formation of residues and favourable manufacture, and there can also be problems, for example, with resistances, there is a constant need to develop novel fungicidal compositions which have advantages over the known compositions at least in some areas.